1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a holding device for a scale.
2. Background Information
Such a holding device for a scale of a longitudinal measuring arrangement is described in DE 36 06 754 A1. The holding device includes a support body, on which a plurality of support sections, which can be resiliently deflected in the measuring direction, are arranged. The scale is fastened with one of its longitudinal sides on these support sections. Fastening is provided by gluing, cementing or screwing.
This procedure has the disadvantage that in case of a longitudinal extension of the support body and the scale caused by a temperature change, longitudinal forces act unilaterally on the scale and cause bending of the scale.